


What is and what never was

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Post Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up in the aftermath of…something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is and what never was

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this cool thought that the reason why the New 52 happened was because an eldritch abomination kind of ate parts of the reality and memories of the prereboot DCU. Tim wakes up in the after of that.

He wakes up feeling like he just lost something very important to him, but he can’t for the life of him remember what it was. Maybe he used to be in love. Or something. Maybe. It was a dream that he can’t remember except for fleeting moments of

Bliss. That’s it. There were others there, people he would call friends, but more importantly, there was a boy with an impossibly perfect smile and bright blue eyes. And he was happy and they were happy together, and maybe if he thinks hard enough he can remember a name, anything to identify him, but all he has is “kid” and that hardly helps. Or, if it does, he doesn’t know it.

So he shakes his head and pours another cup of coffee for himself. It does not do well, he repeats to himself, to dwell on dreams. Not even on kindly superboys.


End file.
